Hybrids: The Master Of Death
by izfangirl12
Summary: 3 years go by since Vlad had risen three corpses into ghost hybrids and been sent into the world. Since then one has been imprisoned in a cylindrical container for destroying the future, one has found fallen love with a beautiful goth girl, and one with a girly complexion with a lust for power and evil intentions. When the Ghost Zone is raging with war, the impossible will be asked
1. Intro

_I know, sucky summary but I'll work on it. _

_For those of you who are familiar with my story, Fallen, I have decided to go back through and rewrite them as part of my new series, Hybrids. I had re-read them and there are so much I need to change and explain in a more indepth nature. This is only the intro to the first book; The Master of Death. _

_ Hope you like it. :)_

** Hybrids: Book One**

** The Master Of Death**

A cold, bitter wind kissed over the chromatic leaves that fell from the town's Ancient Oak Tree. In this small town of Willow's Creek, Wisconsin, anecdotes of the old oak tree were inaugurated in the early 1700s; shortly after the Salem Witch Trials. Some of the old-folk in this small town would say that the tree was the landmark of the new millennium. Others, however, believe that the tree has magical powers over apparitions and demons; being as a congenital portal between our worlds. But how can we tell who's right and who's wrong?

* * *

In the middle of the County K wilderness, is a castle. Castles in Wisconsin weren't exactly faddish in 2013, even as the home of the town shut in; Vladimir Masters. Some say that he was scientist who is fascinated with the mere concept of immortality, and one of his experiments "literally" blew up in his face; disfiguring his complexion. Others say that he is still in a deep, anfractuous depression when his wife, Maddie had an untimely death; along with their unborn son. But nobody bothered to ask him how he felt or even wondered if he joined his wife and unborn son in the next life. Why?

Only because no one in the town _n__ever made it _to the castle.

They knew it was in the County K woods, but anyone who had entered these eerie and cryptic woods, have mysteriously _vanished. _That's why people had stopped attempting to visit the old castle. And let the Willow Creek's very own shut in Vladimir Masters die in the secluded castle of the County K woods; the very home of the Ancient Oak Tree.


	2. The Risen Experiments

People say that if you can do anything if you set your mind to it, but why wasn't it working for him?

**_3 years earlier. . . _**

Vladimir Masters stood over his computer, analyzing his DNA sample for the millionth time. He lets out a sigh of dissatisfaction as the results came in; incompatible. He ran his hands through his unkempt silver hair that reached a little past shoulder length, and abraded the corner of his left soulless eye. He growled as he glanced back at the inaccurate DNA formula.

"Dammit," He anathemas under his breath and turns back to a chalkboard coated with equations and notes but, in the center of the chaos is a diagram of DNA structures. He then turns to a microscope, picks up a needle to jab his index finger and rubs the blood across the bare slide. He picks the glass of carefully; cautious to keep his bloody finger out of the action as he slides the glass under the microscope. He lowers himself to peer into the scope, seeing his bright red orbs swimming beside each like they're stuck together. He zoomed in on a group in particular, a group of spiky blood cells.

He laughed as he saw this, no wonder his blood wasn't compatible. These spiky cells are drawing out the water in his other blood cells. He pulled away from the microscope momentarily and jotted it down on a piece of paper, he jerked the paper from its binding and took a magnet from his pocket; hanging it up on his chalkboard.

The silver-haired believer bustled toward his lab's counter top. He rummaged through drawers and piles of research to find that particular syringe with a satiety amount of a clear liquid. He rolled up his white lab coat and quickly injected the liquid into his arm; trying to hold back a groan. After he deposited the bare syringe, he removed his bloodied and unwanted slide and shuffled around his unkempt work space for another slide. When he finally found one, he beamed at it with crazed eyes as he briskly pierced his other index with a clean, fresh needle and smeared it all over the slide. The crazed scientist then slid it under the microscope; only to find that the spiky blood cells had healed.

He jumped in the air and exclaimed "yes" loudly, he had drawn more blood and smug it on his scanner.

"Scanning," A woman's mechanical voice said, as a green light under the glass canopy scanned the blood and a digital version of his blood appeared on his screen; looking for traces of compatibility. He waited anxiously for the results as he bit on his finger nails and paced back and forth.

"Scanning completed," The woman's voice boomed. He raced over to the computer and typed in a few codes; excited for what the conclusion might be. Alas, the results appeared on the screen. His never-ending smile had vanished from his features and he slumped back down in his chair. _Incompatible. _

Angry from his downfall of his current Immortality project, he burst and threw his computer and microscope off his desk in one swift movement. The silence was overbearing, and he slumped back in his chair and let small tears fall. He buried his tiresome features in his hands as he broke down. Inattentively, he drifted off into deep stupor.

**X*~*~*Hybrids*~*~*X**

_"Vlad. . ." A woman whispered weakly. _

_ "Maddie! Maddie, hold on. The antitoxin is almost ready, just please hold on." Vlad pleaded, holding his wife's disfigured appearance in his lap; caressing her cheeks softly and let small tear drops fall on Maddie's cheek. She shook her head no. "No, darling. This had happen for a reason, the spirits have need of me. It's ineffectual to argue with them, you know that." _

_ "I know. . . I just-" _

_ "Vlad. . ." She whispered, he brushed her short, chestnut hair behind her ear and listen; to what maybe been her the last words. "Sweetheart, please promise me something. . ." He nodded as more tears streamed from his face. "Please finish the project, for me. Create the sons and daughters you have always dreamed of having. And promise me that. . ." She closed her eyes for what felt like forever. _

_ "Maddie, sweetheart?!" He heart nearly stopped, that's when her eyes fluttered open softly. _

_ "Do whatever it takes to create immortality, sweetheart. And, never ever give up. . . I love you, Vladdy." _

_ "I love you too," He kisses her for the last time. Her breathing began to die and rapid tear drops dripped down off her face; as if her breathless body was weeping. _

**X*~*~*Hybrids*~*~*X**

Vlad's eyes shot open, it had been so long since he had slept. The feeling of debilitation leaving his body was exhilarating_._ All those long nights doing research for his Immortality project, he forgotten what a good night sleep had felt like. Maybe that's just what he needed. All that agony from unsuccessful blood tests, must have gotten to his head.

But now that he had gotten, at least, 5-10 minutes of sleep; he seemed quite clear. Clearer than it was when he shoved everything off his work desk. Noticing this, he quickly attached his scanner to his computer and ran a few blood tests. He rummaged through a drawer for a butterfly needle and a 10 mL test-tube, once discovered, he gently slid the needle into his forearm; extracting the venous blood drip by drip and sealing it with a red cap.

A few hours have exceeded, as well as many tests. Vlad had looked over his notes and discovered a complication. It had been six months since the last he had run a FBE (Full Blood Exam). That's why the results constantly failed. He had signs of barbiturate toxicity; most likely from the poisons he had tried to perfect into medicine. Which he had fortuitously produced with the machinery he had created in his downtime. The poison that had caused the intoxication, could also help reverse the effect.

He burst into a drawer, and came across the stainless steel cylinder. From the poisons he had corrected into antidotes, one antitoxin he was the most august about; _Mende_r, he simply called the antidote_. _During his research he had discovered the properties of two different types of Earth's most dangerous poisons, seeing how their idiosyncrasy similarities to each other; he reversed them. Discovering, one antitoxin into a medicine that can heal any brand of mortal abrasions. He pressed the small, shiny button on the side of the container; revealing a needle the size of his small and stubby pinky finger. All at once, he jammed the needle into his thigh as the antitoxin released from the container; spreading the antidote throughout his entire body. He pulled the empty container away from his body and looked at his reflection in the stainless steel finish. _Have I grown older these past few months? _The man thought as he touched a wrinkle along his left eye. He then peered back at the dark circles under his sockets, they have gotten darker since the last he stood in a mirror.

He shook his head and placed the hollow container in a canister; for he could wash the contaminated central and place more antidote inside later. He sat down at his computer and pulled an alcoholic swab from his pocket, tore the packaging to retrieve the damp cleaning cloth. He cleaned his Blood Scanner with ease, and blew on it softly to dry faster. He then pricked his finger and smudged the crimson contents all over the glass, as the green light appeared once again from under the glass canopy. A digital version of the blood appeared on his computer screen; zooming in on the red and white blood cells. Vlad watched anxiously but didn't allow his hopes to get too high like last time, for there might be a possibility that his blood wasn't ready yet.

5 minutes have already went by, and Vlad is on the edge of his seat. It has never taken this long to analyze his DNA before; perhaps this was a good sign that his blood _was _ready. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the top of his folded hands. That's when he heard it.

"DNA Compatible," the mechanical voice of the woman said; Vlad looked up in awe, not believing what he had heard. But his suspicions were accepted when he saw the check mark on a white banner with the words: _**DNA COMPATIBLE WITH SUBJECT(s) BODY.**_

A wide smile spread across his middle-aged features. _Alas, it's done,_ Vladimir thought and darted out of the room. He'd entered a long corridor that was as dark as the night sky, making it hard to see the delicate details the long hallway had. His sights are set on the large metal door at the end of the hallway; almost like a door to a dungeon. Once he had reached the eerie and old door, he opened it with one slight push as if it didn't weigh anything at all. Inside the room, there were three coffins on intricate stone platforms. Each coffin was slightly bigger than the one on their left, and the platforms they were resting upon resembled to look like steps; one lower than the other. Vlad made his way to the biggest coffin, and flung the lid off without a second thought as he peered inside the resting place of a young man, no older than 24. He had long messy raven hair pulled back into a low pony tail; not a strand framing his bluish-pale face, only a small pitch-black beard on his chin. He was very buff and broad for his age and very good-looking at that, _lucky little bastard, _Vlad thought as he wipe some dirt off the immobilized man's clothed shoulder. He then pulled out a syringe and jabbed the needle through his lab coat to get the flesh and blood of his bicep; trying not to give into the wooziness he was feeling as he drew out the needle.

_I gotta be more careful about how much blood I extract,_ Vlad thought as he injected a small amount of his heated blood into the side of his neck. _I have the others to think about as well. _The silver-haired genius removed the needle of the man's neck and continued filling the others with his perfect blood. The next, however, was a 14-year-old doppelgänger; of the 24-year-old man he had just reanimated. Vlad was completely astounded when he discovered this the first time he had seen the two coincidence; considering they had died weeks of each other. The same raven hair, the same pale skin, the same face. . . They could _be _the same person. The only alteration between the two bodies, was the age. He tilted the child's head the side and injected some of his own blood into the boy's neck.

The smallest coffin, was one that Vlad decided to keep in absolute abstruse. So he was conspicuous about reaching the next coffin. He flung the top of the casket without demur. His eyes widen as he step back in complete consternation, he couldn't believe it. Could this really happen? Could there be more than _one _doppelgänger of another person? He peered back into the casket of a young 12 year old girl. Her long raven hair reaching her mid shoulder and gently framing her ghostly pale face. She wore a soft blue strapless dress that reached her knees; making her complexion angelic. He careen her pretty face to the side, and introduced his DNA into her dead body . . .

**X*~*~*Hybrids*~*~*X**

"Cassie, try and keep up would 'ya!" A young 15 year old boy with brown hair and ivory skin mocked darted through the low branches that hung from the 80 ft. trees that had composed a deep forest.

"Tyler!" A youthful blonde girl in a pink coat shouted after him and almost tripped over her own two feet. "Wait for me!"

Cassie dashed into a set of green prickly bushes and nearly ran Tyler over. He stared in awe at the great tree. They stared as if they had met the center of all lifeforms, as squirrels scurried up the side, birds flew in the canopy to their nests and a small river that seem to circulate around the tree; composing it as a remote island.

"Wow. . ." The two teens murmured breathlessly; not believing their eyes. Cassie was about to turn back to the County K Highway when Tyler grasped her wrists.

"What's the rush, sweetheart?" Tyler cooed, and smiled demoniacally. Cassie's breath knocked out of her as he said that, and jumped when he broke down laughing.

"You should have seen your face! What are you, _scared?_" He asked in a derisive tone.

"No, it's just. . . We found the tree and I think we should go back. You know, before something _bad _happens." She says quietly yet energetically.

"Oh come on, stop being such a party pooper and come with me to get a better look." Tyler just smiled back at her as he started strolling toward the river.

"Tyler are you demented?! It's on _his _land. You know what happened to those teenagers." Tyler was already across the river by the time she finished her sentiment. "Tyler? Tyler!" She ran after him, after realizing that he was attempting to climb the landmark. The blonde girl ran across the river, shivering slightly as cold water sunk into her brown boots while she ran through the river to reach her friend.

"Tyler are you crazy?" Cassie screamed at him although he continue reaching for another branch. He smiled as she ran over to the tree and tried to convince him to come down, but soon admitted defeat. "Fine. Whatever, I'm going home." She said, and with that she turned to leave; she stepped on a slippery stone and lost her footing.

"Cassie!" Tyler screamed and jumped down from a high branch; completely ignoring his twisted ankle. He held her head in his hand, immediately drawing it away when he felt something aqueous. _Blood_? He thought as the ground suddenly burst into convulsion. The land around them began to crumble away and spread out around each other, as if they were one of many forming an archipelago. The once beautiful autumn forest became an eternally long, blank canvas. _What's going on? What the hell is happening? _Tyler's thoughts were buzzing around in his mind like angry bees. He glanced down at Cassie, her mouth was opening up like she was yawning as a white, apparition like substance leaked from her mouth formed a foggy ball above her lifeless body. _Is that. . . Her soul?_ Tyler didn't dare speak; but left his mouth wide open. Big mistake.

He fell coldness sweep over his body; it was _comforting. _It was never what he pictured death to be. He imagined it painful and unbearable. But it was the exact opposite. And before he knew, it phased into an eerie, incandescent zone.

"Welcome to the Ghost Zone, children. . ." A deep and kind voice said, Tyler only had a second to catch a glimpse at his surroundings before losing consciousness. _A clock tower?_

**X*~*~*Hybrids*~*~*X**

Vlad woke up only a minute or two after he had successfully impregnated the three with his blood, he placed a hand on his head only he couldn't _find _his head! Panicked he jumped up and looked in the mirror on the far left side of the mystic room. He gasped as he had saw what had become of him, he was a _ghost. _His face was a light shade of blue and his eyes had no sclera; they were a solid red. His hair was black and fashioned in a pointed "U" shape on top of his head while the rest lied down flat in back. That's when he heard a soft groan right behind him. There, the young and tiny girl with black hair, pale skin and dressed in a strapless soft blue dress no longer existed. Instead a girl with snow-white hair pulled back into a low pony-tail, light ivory skin and a black and silver jumpsuit with _**DP**_ written on her chest, sat up in her casket and rested her head in her small palm and let out a small groan.

"Where am I?" She spoke kindly, and looked at Vlad.

_**And that my friends was chapter one. Sorry if it took so long, I didn't expect it to take THAT long, oh well. Better late than never :)**_


	3. Do You Trust Me?

_**Previously. . .**_

___Vlad woke up only a minute or two after he had successfully impregnated the three with his blood, he placed a hand on his head only he couldn't find his head! Panicked, he jumped up and looked in the mirror on the far left side of the mystic room. He gasped as he had saw what had become of him, he was a ghost. His face was a light shade of blue and his eyes had no sclera; they were a solid red. His hair was black and fashioned in a pointed "U" shape ontop of his head while the rest layed down flat in back. That's when he heard a soft groan right behind him. There, the young and tiny girl with black hair, pale skin and dressed in a strapless soft blue dress no longer existed. Instead a girl with snow white hair pulled back into a low ponytail, light ivory skin and a black and silver jumpsuit with __**DP**__ written on her chest, sat up in her casket and rested her head in her small palm and let out a small groan._

_ "Where am I?" She spoke kindly, and looked at Vlad._

**X*~*~*Hybrids*~*~*X**

The young girl stared at him in complete befuddlement, _what happened? _Her thoughts running wild. The last thing she remembers is screaming as pain had pierced through her neck in one giant slit. The juvenile touched her neck as she recalled the dreadful memory; only to find a collar covering the afflictive scar. She then noticed her luminous, gloved hand and erect it in front of her face. The girl looked at the front and back of her appendage in complete awe and nearly jumped as she locked her focus on her other hand. The young, adolescent then gazed down at herself and nearly screamed. Her attire had completely changed from her strapless blue dress to a two piece shirt and pant set that exposed her midriff. Her top was something that she would never wear when she was still alive; It was a long-sleeve black and silver inverted top, that slashed a bright sterling color across her right shoulder to about mid-torso, where it met the black; in the dead center of her chest, was a strange symbol. _**DP**_. God knows what that meant. It also occurred to her that her gloves were on the opposite colors of the sleeves; Silver on black and black on silver. Her lumious eyes then traveled down to the bottom half she is presently clothed in; her agleam pants were aphotic with lustrous streaks running down the sides to meet a pair of matching, bulky shoes.

"What happened to me?" She asked and looked up at Vlad.

"_NO, NO! STOP! STOP! I-I'M SORRY!" _A young boy's voice exploded throughout the room, a kick and a scream came from the coffin beside the youthful girl's before a boylike figure shot up in his coffin; with a beat of sweat dripping off his forehead. The girl's eyes nearly fell out of her head as she saw her double. _Why does he look like me? He's even dressed like me! _She thought, eyeing at his attire.

"Wh-why do you look like me?" The girlish adolescent sputtered, not believing her eyes.

"What? Why do _you _look like _me?_" He bored at her with a burning stare, as he eyed her small and fragile body. The teenager then looks up at the vampire-like creature just staring at them, like they weren't _real. _Like this wasn't happening. The young, 12-year-old just eyed the slightly older second self.

"I asked you first," she mumbled and glanced at the coffin beside the boy. "And, I'm guessing you and me aren't alone." She pointed to the dark oak casket behind him. He spun himself around, boosting himself onto his knees and leaning over the edge of his coffin; just to peer at the herculean, muscle man lying dead still in his burial chamber. He was different from him and the young girl he had just met a second ago. Insead of messy ashen hair, it was a flowing array of pasty _flames. _Actual flickering flames. He shook his head and appraised the rest of his twin's body; his skin was a cold shade of blue, like it was lifeless. Like he was never resurrected. The older twin was wearing a similar apparel very much to the style him and girl were wearing, a one-piece black and silver jumpsuit and had that _**DP **_symbol on his chest. _What does it mean? _The boy thought, and saw the black cape he was wearing. _WHAT?! He gets a cape, how is that fair? _ The able-bodied man suddenly jolted up from returning to his body. The young girl choked on her own breath as the teenager jumped and fell out of his casket. The 12-year-old adolescent just stared at the older man in complete_ admiration. _She had no idea why, there was something about him that was so capitvating yet hazardous. One ability she had always envyed. It pissed her off to know that a man of his fine nature contained those abilities; her face curled in a sly smile as she envisioned herself containing those capabilities. _Only, If only. _She thought to herself. The eldest of the three doppelgangers groaned as he buried his face in his hands, _I can't believe it. I'm back on this retched planet. . . again. _He thought, then jumped out of his casket and flung it across the room; almost hitting Vlad.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He screamed and punched the grey, stone wall as hard as he could; cracking the wall into debris. He then slammed his fists into the wall and sobbed faintly. _Why would someone want me back? I have no purpose in this life form. . . _He thought, his mind racing with apalling thoughts. He slowly turns around to face the other three prescences in the room. They all looked like him, except. . . Except _him. _ The eldest doppelganger flung himself across the room and smashed Vlad's body against the wall. Compressing the air out of his throat with the side of his arm, and barricading any oxygen from entering.

"Why did you bring me back?!" He growled at the mad genius. Vlad just frown at the strong man. "_ANSWER ME_!" Pressing more of his arm into his neck, snaring his long and pointed fangs.

"I didn't believe it would actually work. . . Yet, here you stand before me. As my _creation_." He choked out, enclosing both hands on his broad arm. The herculean man glared back at him with wide, blood red eyes.

"I don't believe you. Why would you bring _me_ back? And for what?! Some pathetic little science experiment?!" He slammed into him more; pissed off beyond belief.

"If you would just let me breathe, I would explain more thorough." He gave the strong man a solemn glare, as did he return one as well. It was a tense moment in the dungeon-like room, the young girl and the teen could feel it. It was all because of the Creator and the eldest of the Creations.

"Fine," He pulled his arm away and let the silvered hair genius breathe for a moment, but the fiery-haired creation slammed his arm back on his throat. "But, if you happen to lack off, that wall won't be the only thing that's getting _smashed_." He waited until the message sunk into Vlad's thick skull before removing himself from his pipe; hopefully for the last time. The young, bloosming girl watched her shadow twin in complete abhorrence. _I can't believe that he would do that to an old man! Such ruthlessness. Yet, it is somewhat villainous and accelerating. And I kinda like it. _She thought, and crossed her arms as he leaned against the door frame and brushed dust off his cape.

"What I'm sure you can recollect, is that you have all died. How? I have no idea, nor is it any of my business," All the reanimated creations scowled at the sentiment their Reanimator had created. "I don't expect to share mine either, but that doesn't mean that you can't trust me. Or trust each other, it's actually extremely esscential in your survival," The fiery-haired character glanced across the room and caught the teenager's stare, he straightened his sloppy posture; without taking his eyes off the careless teen. The minor quickly shifted his gaze back to Vlad and brushed the back of his head with his palm.

"I barely trust you, what makes you think I trust these little runts," The annoyed apparition snarled at his creator.

"Because you'll need each other in the future, all three of you will be working together as part of my plan." He glared the demonic looking spirit.

"Feh. Like I'll do anything _you _tell me to do."

"GOD! Would you shut the freak up!" The little girl shouted as she began floating out of her coffin. "Let the man talk, will ya." The muscular man's eyes flashed a bright red and bared his fangs at the small girl. Vlad cleared his throat; interrupting the man's aggressive gestures.

"Like I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted, my wife has created this project to rise the breathless and change their DNA code to become immuned, to death itself. But, due to her recent passing, she had left the entire assignment under my care. I have made several personal additions to the project, instead of granting you the gift of Immortality, I have simply brought you back using my ameliorated blood," He sighs and crosses his arms, like he absolutely abhorred what he was about to say. "Apparently, something had went horribly wrong and must have altered with your reawakening."

"But. . . We're still mortal, right? I mean, we still age, don't we?" The young teen asked, hugging his right knee.

"I don't know. I'm just as bewildered as you."

"So, this _plan, _what do you want us to do?" The floating adolescent asked, looking a bit aggravated.

"I was getting to that, what I have planned is. . ." Vlad trailed off, he seems to be in deep thought. The young, ghost-like girl raised an eyebrow as she saw this, he sighed as his features sagged for a moment and looked at the three creations. _I'm gonna have to, I have no other choice._ He thought sadly.

"The plan, is to make as many allies in the course of 3 years."

"Why? Why should-" The fiesty one started in an irked tone.

"Because," Vlad barked. "_I _ told you to."

"But, why do you want us to make allies? What for?" The skinny teen asked, a little tense.

"Do you trust me?" Vlad asked abruptly, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What?"

"Do _you _trust me?" He recasted, smiling cunningly.

"Umm. . . I guess," He said; dubious.

"Sure. Ask the kid, he'll give ya the answer you want," The shadowy figure smirked.

"Why do you have to be so bitter? You should be grateful that he brought someone like back for a second chance." The small, silver-haired girl says audaciously.

"_Grateful?" _He laughed, insane like. "I _left _this world at intentionally. Not that you're old enough to know what that means. . ."

**I know, I know. But I'm a**_** very **_**slow writer, but with back to school and homework, I barely have time to breathe. So don't expect me to update ever other day. **


	4. The 3 Little Doppelgängers

"_Grateful?_" He laughed insane-like. "I left this world _intentionally._ Not that you're old enough to know what that means."

"You killed yourself. I'm old enough to know what_ that _means." She whispered in a determined voice. He scowled at her, crossed his strong arms and turned away from her innocent youth.

"'Hope you know you're not any different from the rest of us." The bothered 12-year-old spatted.

"Oh? Do explain. 'Cause I just _really_ want to know how I'm like a little girl such as yourself. . ." He bore her with such a dirty look, it made her slighty shift in her seat. She looked down at her folded hands in her lap; not brave enough to say anything back to support her claim.

"'Feh. Figured as much. You little runts wouldn't understand."

Now that just pissed her off.

"_Understand?! _ I completely understand! You may have wanted to die, but I was murdered! I had my entire life ahead of me and it was taken away from me, it's completely unfair. So don't give me that "_you wouldn't understand" _crap." She exploded.

Silence filled the room with uneasiness after the young girl's outburst, awkward and uncomfortable thoughts manifested inside everyone's head. The thoughts then turned to insecure feelings that had been bottle-up somewhere deep within and buried under all the confusion and regret from their first lives, floated to the surface and shattered into a million pieces.

"Y-you were murdered?" The teenaged doppelgänger stuttered, like it pained him to ask. She nods apathetically. "My whole family. . . It was a massacre." Her eyes focused on the stone floor; lost in that horrible memory.

"I was murdered too," He says sadly.

"How? How does a weakling like you get killed?" The older doppelgänger asks coldly, leaning against the ajar of the room. "Oh wait - _I don't really care. _You probably pissed someone off you shouldn't have and they beat the living shit out of you, am I right?" The adolescent hugged his knees and buried his face in the crook of his knee.

"Way a' go. You made him feel bad." Her eyes giving him a scornful look.

"No. It's just the look on his face when I did something wrong. . . It always scared me. But, when I finally pushed over the edge I-"

"Woah, who are we talking about?" She asked him, reaching over and placing a hand on his bony shoulder.

"My dad," The fiery haired man's eyebrows rose up as he straightened his rock-hard form. "He always did get a bit worked up when I did something he didn't like."

"What did you do to push him over the edge?" The girl asks gently; almost motherly. He mumbled something very distinctive against his arm, the man slanted his snow-white eye brows.

"What was that weakling? Didn't quite catch that," he mocked harshly, the small girl rolled her eyes at him as tears began forming in the corners of his beaming green eyes.

"I-I dropped his beer," The large figure didn't know whether to laugh or question the young version of himself, he continued though. "I-I tripped and the bottle flew out of my hand. It was all in my foot, the glass and-"

"Hold on," the bluish pale apparition stopped him, "no kills over split beer, even I know that."

"No, it wasn't like that. He wasn't always like that, only until. . . My mom died in a car that _he _was driving. He became so dependent on the alcohol after she died, it - it was all too much, and I knew. The mere mention of his beer only earned me a severe beating in the Black Room in the basement."

"What's the Black Room?" He asks a little kinder this time, the second youngest doppelgänger's body tensed up; like he was about to get beat.

"It, was the room he take me or these strange women down and. . . The room is pitch black, you can't see what he's gonna beat you with. It could be a belt, could be a whip, could be strapped down to this metal bed frame as he hooks up some sort of battery to it that shocks you-when he's feeling merciful, he'll tie my wrists behind my back and hang me from a water pipe and tie a cinder block to my ankles to pull my body down. And then he'll leave me there for 3 days, maybe even a week. No food, no water. All you could do is stare into the darkness and think about the pain. Pain. Pain." He repeated as he stared down at the floor, frightening memories flashed in his eyes that made the strong man in the corner twitch in discomfort.

_Wow, and I thought I had it rough. He has been through pain that I will never understand. _The youngest doppelgänger thought.

"Like I said, I dropped his beer and he raced over toward me, grabbed me by the shoulder and tossed me down the steps to the basement. He picked me up by my forearm so hard I think I still have the bruises from the incident. He threw me into the Black Room and grabbed me by the neck, I looked deep into his eyes before he smashed me against the concrete walls. . . All he wanted was _Mom _back. And then, he did it. He smashed the back of my head into the concrete until my blood scarred the walls. He dropped me to floor and realized what he'd done. I will never forget that. Never. And I will never forgive him."

"I don't believe it. It just sounds like the motivation of a psychotic serial killer. Like I said, no one and I do mean _no one _kills over spilt beer."

"Can you be at least be a little sensitive for once in your life, _please_?"

"Oh, I've been sensitive and it got me in a shit load of trouble," he yells at her. "Trust me, it was easier to end my own life than sacrifice innocent ones." He mumbled quietly so no one could hear him.

"What about you?" Her eyes drift to Vlad, who stood in silence against the mirror. "You haven't said anything for a while."

He shrugs. "I'm just waiting," his words sounding casual.

"For what?" The teary-eyed teen whimpered, hugging his knees tightly like his life depended on it.

"For you to get your emotions under control. Once you're all settled, then we can officially move to stage 1: Training. Learn how to keep your supernatural abilities at bay until you know how to control them completely." He spoke delicately and coolly, like his words were like the surface of glass.

"You mean like, _super powers?_" He asked, not believing his ears. The oldest shadow rolled his eyes, _Every nerd's dream. _He thought smirking to himself; making himself look like a half-ways decent person. He glances back up at Vlad, as he nodded to the young teen's question.

"I've studied Immortality for quite sometime now. As well as the supernatural, obviously," he glances at each one of his risen experiments with calm eyes. "I've even discovered their world."

The oldest of the three had found it amusing, as a chuckle had slipped past his dark blue lips. "You have to be joking. Are you saying that vampires and unicorns actually _exist_?" He laughed hysterically. The two young doppelgängers looked at each other in disbelief, _could it all be real?_

"Then how do you explain yourself?" The mad scientist asked his creation. He stopped laughing and thought for a moment. _What am I? What exactly have I become?_ He thought, looking down at himself.

"I," he began, "I don't know." He finally confessed. The Creator straightened his posture and cast a long glance at all three shadows.

"Or rather, what is it that you three relate?"

"We all look the same." The oldest says, looking at his younger alternative selves.

"Doppelgänger. . . It-it's the correct term," the second youngest corrects him, his double straightened his leaning form and gave him a wicked glance; like his eyes were saying _I will kill you._

"Doppelgängers, are rather special." Vlad begins. "To have the vanity of another person is extremely scarce, but to be lucky enough to have a three mirror images of the same peron? It's completely unheard of! They have unique, unknown abilities such as _Impulsion_- not to be confused a succubi's _Seduction_."

"Wait- succubus are the demons that rape sleeping men right?" The eldest stops him, with a grin on his light blue face.

He affirms. "Yes, as well as Incubi and others demons that feed off sex. Did that answer you're question."

"Alright you got me convinced. I believe in the supernatural now, I just really want to meet a succubus." He mumbles, thinking about ways to convince a succubus to sleep with him, _Feh. Shouldn't be that hard. _He thinks.

"Back to my point. . . A Doppelganger's power is unique compared to the other supernatural creatures. Just like witches, they can throw their souls out of their bodies and invisibly act just like they were in their human form, and others that are still unknown to our world. But, one thing is clear," He stopped to make sure that they were all still paying attention. "These different abilities as deemed you as a member of the supernatural."

"Bull-SHIT!" The original doppelgänger's voice boomed throughout the dark coffin-hold. The underdeveloped doubles gasped and turned heads toward the large apparition. "You can't honestly think that I believe all this crap coming from _your _mouth. It's ridiculous," The duo turned their heads simultaneously back to their Resurrector, he was _smiling. _The type of smile you'd never expect to see after such an insult.

"Maybe you won't believe me, but maybe you'll believe it from another _pretty face_." He raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment.

"Is it your wife? I absolutely no desire in meeting your wife." He states, irked.

He chuckles lightly. "No. It's an old friend of mine," Vlad says in a friendly tone, as the eldest sniggered.

"_You _have a friend? Wow," he bursts out laughing. Vlad slanted his eyebrows angrily at him. A minute or 2 had passed before he was (officially) done laughing.

"Like I said, I want you to meet a friend of mine, she's a Hybrid, just like you. If you would follow me to my lab, I would gladly acquaint you to her."

Everyone exchanged identical glances, like they silently asking each other _should we? _

"You said she has a pretty face, right?" The original phantom asked, a little unsure of something.

"She literally hasn't aged since the day I met her. I think you and her would become great friends, she's more like you than you think." He thought for another moment before nodding.

Vlad smiled and made his way to the gothic door and pushed it open with one hand. "Follow me, please."

He led them down an eerie, dark hallway with multiple doors on both walls with long windows above the doors that seem to act like a transparent trim on the walls. The two youngest couldn't help but be astound by the dark beauty of the castle as _ohhs _and _awws _escaped their tiny lips. It made Vlad smile when they passed the colossal Italian chandelier that took up most of the high-ceiling at the grand entrance of his grand palace. He took them down a flight of bright stone steps that seemed to go on forever. When they reached the bottom, it was an endless corridor of stone. The walls, the floor, the ceiling was all chromatic stone elegantly lined, just like the flaming torches that hung on the left side of each oak door. Vlad leads them through the door straight ahead. The eldest of the apparitions nearly gagged when he saw the flight of metal spiral stairs.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he mumbles bitterly under his breath. "Why do you have so many stairs in this place anyway?"

"Every single hallway, window, cobweb. . . Just like Maddie had wanted it. We had built this castle from the ground up together. And I won't change a single staircase for your complaining." He stops and explains, and then they stepped into Vlad's lab. The original clone's eyes widen as he took in the mad essence of the scientist's lair. Books neatly lined up on shelves that stood on the far left wall, test-tubes and graduated cylinders set upright and ready to be used whenever at Vlad's liking. Piles of research tidily stacked and set in the right corner of a work bench, but what really pissed him off was his work pens were in straight and line up beside each other next to his research. A bright pink light flashed in the corner of his eye as he drifted his concentration to the swirling pink vortex. He wasn't gonna lie to himself, he was actually _impressed. _It wasn't something he had ever seen before in his 1st life, it looked so genuine like nature had wove it together with its mysterious ways, yet it was framed by man-made machinery and unique do-dads. _What is that? _He mentally questioned himself as he watched as Vlad inserted his arm inside the pink-substance. He then realized that he and two younger alternative selves were lined up in in a row as Vlad pulled out a black-gloved _hand. Please let there be a body attached, please let there be a body attached! _The youngest screamed inside her head. Vlad helped the rest of the body out of the spiraling mystery, and the oldest's jaw nearly dropped to his toes. There standing right before him, is the most beautiful woman he had ever saw. Vlad had not lied, she did indeed have a pretty face. Soft pale skin that seemed to be beaming a lustrous white, with beautiful aphotic eyes that can seduce a man from any distance. Her hair looked like long black sheet of silk that lightly caressed her lifeless cheeks and trickled a little past her full-sized breasts, her apparel made her an even better sight to look at; not that she wasn't already. The woman wore a skin-tight strapless jumpsuit that hugged her curves and defined her breasts in a leather-like material. She wore black gloves that came to about mid bicep as she grabbed something off of the back of the holseter belt around her hips; a large gun. She brought the gun to her rosy red lips and licked the tip with her tonge before handing it to Vlad.

"Fixed it," she says, her voice was as soft as rose petals yet as harsh and jagged as broken glass. She places a hand on her curved hip and arches a brow at his new attire.

"I-" He starts but she immediately raised her hand to silence him.

"I don't want to know, if I did I would ask," she says without looking at him; her ashy eyes locked on three duplicates standing in front of her.

"I'm Ralaya, if you don't already know that." She sighs densely after looking at each of them. "Vlad, I can tell you right now that I'm not happy. Do you know why?"

"Well, I-" She rushes up to the youngest and grabs her chin and cheeks with one hand, tilting her youth side to side, up and down harshly.

"You've given me _children _to work with," she complains. "And I am _none _of these little bitches babysitter." She turns back to Vlad, her eyes turning to a deep blood-red as her beautiful black hair transformed into luscious scarlet curls. She turns back to the young doppelgänger. "Too. . . _Perky,_" she says with light slap on her cheek. She walks past the second youngest; not even looking at him. "Don't even get me started." But stops at the oldest and examines him for the longest time. Her blood-red hair softly turns back to its aphotic self.

"Now you. . . I like." She says gently with a light smile. The second youngest's eyes grew wide with horror as his hands turns into tight fists. "You're feisty, arrogant. Not to mention the hell amount of muscle ya' got. . . Something I can work with." Ralaya crossed her long skinny arms, her hip popped out and turns on heel; facing Vlad.

"I suggest we start immediately. But, no right away either," she says in an instructive tone. "I'd say tomorrow morning, at least. You need to make sure the Injection has taken full effect of their bodies. One vial, should be enough, I believe." She looks over her shoulder at eyes at the two youngest. "Also, be sure that the mid-morph has completed as well, some may be a bit immature for Boot Camp." The second youngest glances over at his girlish twin.

"Tomorrow morning, you said?" Vladimir asks, lapping his hands over top of each other nervously.

She nods. "Take both samples before letting them go to bed tonight. Have the samples sit overnight in room temperature and test them in the morning. I'll be here early enough to help you as well." She then turns back to the three clones. "Alright, as you just heard Boot Camp starts tomorrow morning, 5 am sharp and don't be late. There's nothing else in this God forsaken world that pisses me off more than waiting. So be ready, or _else._" She threatens, her eyes flashing red for a moment. The young beauty begins to turn and leave but stops and winks at the eldest doppelgänger, he smiles back unknowingly. She phases into the pink transcendental vortex without another word being said.

_I like her, _the oldest thought.

**I'm so sorry that this took so long, but with school and ridiculous homework that the teachers give us and my own extra curricular activities, I hardly have time to write this. BUT I WILL NOT STOP WRITING!**


	5. An Evil Conscience

**I don't know why, but I had the hardest time typing this new chapter. Its mostly about Dan's life before he had died and was resurrected. Some parts are rated M in this chapter.**

It had to be at least a quarter until 3 when Vlad had finally finished with both the blood and the mid-morph samples of each doppelganger- which is a lot harder than it seems. Vlad had a "special" way of retrieving the DNA. In other the words, the harsh, painful and scary way.

The eldest of the three look-a-likes shuddered by the memory of blinding pain that sneered through his body as it forced him to transform back into his human state. Vlad had each of the risen experiments step inside what looked like a containment chamber that appeared to look like it was from the future or something. Vlad had these chambers placed side by side up against the wall, why he had so many was way beyond the oldest's intellegence and interest. As each of the doppelgangers stepped inside these strange and secluded cells, a pair of metal cuffs immediately attach themselves firmly onto the patient's wrists. He will admit that he did find this alarming, but not like how the second youngest found this. He ripped and pulled at them but they kept his arms firmly placed on the metal plate, the oldest of the three watched with wide eyes as if amused by his toture; being stationed across from him, he begged to be released as he screamed for help. He personally couldn't help but snigger at this as Vlad rolled his eyes. Then shots of vicious electricity traveled through his hard muscled body like he was water, he moaned in pain, or was it pleasure? A flash caught his attention as he gazed up with one eye open, the little runt collasped as a white ring appeared around his bony waist; transforming him back into the navy blue tux he was buried in. The electricity stopped as Vlad opened the glass containment door and free the child from the restraints and dragged him off to some place. He couldn't help but weakly smile as he took in small sharp breaths, _What a weakling. Couldn't even handle a few seconds of-_ Thats when the electricity kicked in; but it doubled in strength.

Once he finally escaped the pained and exhilarating visions, he remembered how _ravishing_ the blood smelled when Vlad had to extract the blood samples. The blood, oh yes how the scent of those little pests' blood filled the blood-bags. _OH! _He couldn't help but stand there and let their exfoliating scents fill him up as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Then, for just a slight second, he wondered what their blood would _taste _like. If he would just. . . _NO! No, I refuse to think like that! _His mind races as his entire body jerks up. He quickly looks around at his surroundings; a darkly lit bedroom. He heaved in relief, and laid back down on the pillow.

_Must've dozed off, _he ponders for a moment before closing his darkly lined blood-shot eyes tiredly. . .

_ "PLEASE! PLEASE STOP," A series of young girls' scream into the vague darkness. Then, one particular face manifested from the endless darkness. A woman with light caramel hair, fair skin that glistened in the low street lights. She seemed to be around his age, yet a tad bit younger than him. _

_ "Please," she sobbed, craddling a young boy in her arms. "Please. . ." Her voice was cut off by the sounds of gunshots. . . _

"EMILY NO!" His voice screamed into the faded blackness, his body jolted up and panted as he looked for the one person who wasn't there. Beats of sweat rolled off his forehead, and streamed down his body into a puddle on the bed. He rested his head onto his palm, as the terrifying events of what happened that night played in his mind like a televison screen and almost against his own will. . .

_He stalked Emily in the silence of a cool autumn night as she ran in between a dumpster and a building into an alley, her crying toddler squealed and bawled in terror of what had occured in the past few minutes. Something about this tragedy made him smile in the most devilous way possible. Watching poor, doomed souls run for their lives like they actually have a chance at surviving his wrath. He chuckled at this as he watched the caramel haired mother run into the shallow darkness of the behind of a building. 'Its a shame that she'll be the next to go, its sad really. All that beauty going to waste, not to mention all those curves and tits. Mm-m-mm, but what to do with her baby? I should spare some mercy, but its not mine after all. Perhaps. . . Send little Anthony back where he came from? That's perfect.' He directed his attention back to the distressed mother and her scared baby. _

_ "Sshh, you'll be okay." The young mother whispers softly and strokes his light brown locks with ease. _

_ "What if he finds us, Mommy?" His question muffled against her white jacket, his light green eyes blood red from crying; the same as his mothers._

_ "It'll be okay sweetheart, it will." She says, leaning down and pressing her plump red lips in his hair before looking for a way out. Only there wasn't. _

_ She ran down another alley way with teared-fill eyes being illuminated by the sunburnt street lamps that twitched occasionally from long use, her grip tightened on her baby as she looked from side to side; brick buildings on both sides of her. Her breath hitched as she swallowed hard, 'Do I dare?' she mentally questioned herself. Her head started turning over her right shoulder, nervously stopping and let a few tears go as she finally peers over. Nothing._

_She sighs in relief, and continues running down alongside the crimson brick walls. Big Mistake. Emily turns the corner and finds herself face to face with a chain link fence that had to be at least 15 feet above her head. _

_ "Dammit," she whispers under her breath and looks behind her once again. This time, something slams her again the fence. The back of her head smearing blood all over the fence as her body slides down the fence like it was a smooth playground slide. She allowed herself to wince in pain for a few seconds and dabs gently on the wetness on the back of her head, but her eyes saw the blood as a wake-up-call. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the blood like it was a alien object, as the sound of big, heavy combat boots walked out of the shadows. _

_Her breath hitched as she gazed up at the strong man with crazed eyes, he had the same eyes as when he'd killed her kid sister, the demon's eyes as she called them. The eyes, he was staring her at with the lust of blood in his eyes. Her blood. The pitch black sclera and blood red eyes. The eyes of a true muderer. She instinctively pushed herself back as much as possible like it would give a little distance from the man she had once loved; but now became a ruthless monster. _

_ "Please," she begged in a breathless whisper, pulling her legs up to suppory Anthony. "Please..." _

_'It's no use,' a little voice said in her brilliant mind. 'It's over. Your trapped, theres no use in trying to escape now. At least you'll see Mom and Madison again.' She kissed the top of Anthony's head with love and passion and let a tear drop down her pretty cheek. "I love you sweetheart, and I'm so very sorry." She whispered against his forehead. He stopped dead in his tracks at this. _

_'Just a one more step closer. She'll be as good as dead, mmm. I can already smell her blood already. Come on, what the hell are you waiting for? DO IT!' The evil voice screamed in his head. He closed his eyes for a moment, reached into his pocket and pulled out a black handgun. _

_'That's it there you go, now just aim right in between the bitch's eyes,' he did what he was told. 'Now just-' that voice was cut off as he opened his eyes; back to their naturally icy blue color. A tear fell and rolled his cheek as he looked at the broken family. His broken family. He was going to marry this woman and give her the life that she truly deserves. And here he is pointing a gun at her and little Anthony. No, no he's not. He pulled back the slide on top of the gun, looked at his would-have-been family with depressed and sorry eyes. _

_ "I so sorry Emily, I really am." Emily looked at him with tear-filled eyes in disbelief. "I love you," he whispers with a slight smile, Emily shudders and gasps as he sticks the gun in his mouth and pulls the trigger. . . _

_ "NOOOO!" Her faded voice calls out to him through the gunshot, begging him to come back. _

_And it truly was too late._

His body jolted as he rememebered what happened that awful night. That would have never, ever had happened. If it wasn't for _him_ and this bloody curse.

_You are soo weak, _the familiar voice inside his head spoke. The fiery haired apparaition gasped and shook horribly. _No, it can't be true. I thought-_

_You thought you could get rid of me by killing yourself, hm? Well it didn't work, cause I'm still here, _The voice inside his head laughs evilly.

"No-that's impossible. You shouldn't be here-"

His conscience laugh demonically. _You can't just get rid of me. I am a part of you after all, you and me, we are the same in so many ways. _

"NO I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" He bursts, in complete disgust.

_No I won't just 'go away', then how will I help you through life? Especially with this amazing new body. _

"I don't need your fucking help! Just go away!"

_Easy on the language big guy. I suppose that one day you'll understand that you need me more than you think, I am what kept you alive in those Mid-Morph chambers or whatever the hell they were called. In fact, thats when I was became at full power. The electricity felt good, didn't it? You secretly love feeling pain, the sting makes you __hot__, doesn't it? _The bluish doppelganger blushed slightly and said nothing at all, it does actually feel good to him. The cinders of afflication being pierced to his new found sensitive flesh was just so _mindblowing. _Enough to make him actually _addicted _to pain.

_Masochist. . . Derive sexual pleasure by harming yourself, those make the best people especially the best __puppets__. _

"Get out of my fucking head right now, I don't need you toying with me!"

_Aww. . . You hurt my feelings, perhaps a little sadistic as well. I mean, you saw the tears in Anthony and Emily's eyes. And all you could think about was exhilaration rushing through your veins, the sweet scent of the burning flesh of your victims getting you hard as the pain in your chest worsens. . . _He found that his eyes were rolling into the back of his head as something came over him that he was _touching _himself.

"No, no! Stop that!" The voice just laughed evilly.

_You know what makes me hard, the screaming of young pretty girls. The terror written on their faces as you end their lives. But, most of all, the pleaing. The begging, the screaming, oh! I could just loose myself just by thinking about the screaming! In fact, I do. It's just like what I do to all my victims after I kill them. . . Only the good girls get the pleasure though. You know, the ones that run away and try to hide. Not the ones that don't put up much of fight, that's so boring. I mean like, I'm coming to kill please try and defend your life, for christ sake!_

"Wait what do you mean by-"

_Oh, you don't know. Surely I let you see what __we__ do to __our __victims if they were good enough to give their lives for one last fuck. . . _

He hoovered his large body over the beautiful blonde teenager in amusment, he slowly reaches down and unbuttons her jeans and slides them down her long skinny legs in complete unconsciousness. His gaze quickly turned to the white lace panties that hid the prize he was after and ripped them off without a second thought, only to ram his shaft up into her tight tunnel. . .

"STOP IT! THAT WASN'T ME DOING THAT, THAT WAS YOU!" He screamed into the pitch darkness with wet tears streaming down his face in horror. It wasn't him, it was just _him _using his body to perform that "Maneuver". He was sure of it.

_Your right it wasn't you. . . It was __us__. We worked as a team and fucked that bitch senselessly. _

"You're sick. . . And it's wrong. It's all wrong!"

_Must I remind you of all the other things that we did together, hm?_

"No-No, NO!" It was already too late.

Visions of him cutting girls apart with a rather large machete and throwing them onto a bonfire filled his mind, his physical body moaned and writhed in pain, he stood there, covered in blood and smelled the burning flesh as something below his belt stuck straight out in front of him. . . the voice suddenly showed him raping the blonde girl's body he saw in a previous vision as he moaned and pumped faster and faster into the soulless shell of a gorgeous girl until he moaned out; lost in his climax. His body curled up on a ball on the bed and with small tears escaping the corners of his eyes. Next, he found himself chasing after a girl dressed in black from head to toe as she ran down an empty street and turned into an dark alleyway. She soon finds herself caught in a dead end and with a bullet in her head. . .

The eldest of the three doppelgangers found himself laying on his back, panting heavily and with a dry face from crying.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He whispers in a lifeless voice, with tears in his eyes.

_You need to learn that when I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it, my little host. Now, I want to talk about something else. Something that you and me share the same affection with. _

"Go on," he says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

_What was that woman you met today? Ralaya? _His eyes widen by the way her name rolled off his tongue, whatever it was, he wasn't going to do it. Not in a million years.

_She has so much potential and whole lot of 'bust' if you know what I mean! Ha! But, with every hot whore, there comes a price, my price. And I betcha a some real money that she is a screamer, make her scream for me won't'cha?_

"No, never! I-"

_Hold your tongue, I wasn't finished. I'm too weak to take control of this new body of yours and take that bitch for ourselves. I suppose, well, I'll tell you later._

His head crashed onto the pillow and dozed into a dreamless slumber, next thing he knew, Vlad was nudging him on the shoulder.

"Hey come on, get up. It's the first day of Boot Camp!" He says in a disgustingly cheery voice.


End file.
